


Papers

by British_Teabag



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Hallucinations, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Teabag/pseuds/British_Teabag
Summary: Otabek leaves after a fight and reflects on his relationship with Yuri....is it too late to save it?





	Papers

Otabek slammed the door shut. Taken out of context it was a clear indication that he was angry, however given the situation his emotion was obvious. The dark haired man stormed out of the apartment, silence following him like smoke. Cold wind bit at his body and Otabek glared at the frost coated pavement. Stupid fucking Russia. Stupid fucking _Russian_.

The darkness comforted the Kazakh, its loneliness shadowing his soul. Thinking back, it may have been wrong to leave in the way he did, but this time was different. Normally pleading screams and angry whispers drew him back. Hollow promises of empty lies twisting their relationship further. One day it’d end.

One day this cruel spiral would wind itself out and they’d be happy again. It hadn’t always been this way. There was a time when Otabek would return home to a grumpy tiger, a grumpy tiger who _loved_ him.

Since Yuri’s grandfather died he didn’t seem capable of love. Maybe Otabek was just being unsympathetic; maybe he should allow Yuri to grieve? Still, 3 years later and nothing seemed to improve, if anything, it got worse.

Vacant streets reminded Otabek of the silence that followed him. There were no pleas tonight, only acceptance. Maybe Yuri didn’t want him to come back, maybe he didn’t think he would. Honestly, Otabek didn’t know why he kept coming back. The good times were good, but the bad times were…worse. Looking to his right, Otabek stepped onto the icy road.

Pain registered briefly in his left side but it didn’t last as his mind quickly shut down. Screeching tires filled the air.

 

 

It was 2am when Yuri got a call from the hospital saying that Mr Plisetsky-Altin had been hit by a lorry. The call annoyed him, he was in the middle of his second joint and didn’t care for the distraction. Mindlessly agreeing to whatever the caller said, Yuri didn’t fully comprehend what was happening. Hands shaking, Yuri hung up the phone and took another drag from his joint. The weed made him slightly light headed but it was well worth the buzz.

Most people said there was a good and a bad high, the Russian didn’t care, he just wanted to escape. If Yuri had any sense of logic he’d have realised he was well into a bad high, the kind where paranoia vanquished rational thoughts and tremors shook his body. Reality faded in and out to the point the blonde wondered if he was just a figment of somebody’s imagination.

He decided he didn’t care.

Glancing up towards the door, he vaguely registered Otabek staring at him in disappointment.

“You were clean Yuri…”

Raising his head defiantly, the Russian took a long drag from the hand rolled joint, blowing the smoke back at his husband.

“Fuck that!”

The yell came out as a scratched whisper.

“I’m dead now, Yuri.”

Yuri’s eyes widened slightly, tears pricking the corners of them.

“It’s all your fault, Yuri.”

Otabek’s head grew larger and a butterfly landed on his nose.

This confused the Russian but he said nothing, watching as Otabek swam in and out of focus because that damned elephant in the corner was neighing.

“Your fault” they taunted, all six Otabek’s pointing at him.

“Your fault.”

Angrily, Yuri threw his joint at one of the Otabeks, pushing himself to his feet as fear bubbled up his throat.

“Your fault.”

Tears fell down Yuri’s cheeks as he scrambled to the table and snatched up a set of papers.

“Your fault!”

The taunts rose to a yell and Yuri sobbed as the Otabeks now screamed at him.

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. He needed out, out of his escape, out of it all.

 

 

Otabek woke up to the sound of heart monitors beeping. Blinking sleep from his mind, the Kazakh reached out a groggy hand and fumbled for something to help him sit up. Once he was upright the male pushed himself out of bed.

Taking a few pained steps, Otabek glanced back at the hospital bed. He had no belongings on him besides his clothes and right now that was the least of his worries. For some reason, Otabek had almost expected Yuri to be there when he woke up; to see that familiar face in the morning. Wait, was it morning? Groggily, Otabek tried to work out what day it was.

How long had he been in hospital? Hazily, he remembered the fight and being hit by the lorry. Surely the hospital would’ve called his next of kin? Maybe, maybe not.

At this moment in time, Otabek was mostly concerned for his husband. Despite their dying relationship, he did still love the blonde…..it just seemed as though they were set out to fail.

Shaking his head, the Kazakh limped out of the ward, his eyes downcast.

“Mr Plisetsky-Altin?”

A few nurses were watching him with concern. Frustrated, Otabek broke into a lop-sided job. Each stride sent jolts of pain up his side….but he had to get home, he couldn’t leave like he had.

“Mr Plisetsky-Altin!”

Hopefully Yuri would forgive him for last night.

 

 

By the time Otabek had reached the apartment complex, his left leg was beginning to throb dramatically.He hadn’t been stupid enough to jog the entirety of the journey, but he had only slowed to a walk once he was out of the hospital’s sight.

Pushing open the heavy door, Otabek heaved his way past the forever broken lift and up the concrete stairs. Each step was agony, but he needed to get home.

Despite the frequent fights and insecurity in their relationship, the good was so good that Otabek couldn’t help but crave for the man he had fallen in love with. The Yuri that used to skate, the Yuri that had a passion so strong it burned too bright….Otabek supposed he was just another victim who had been burned by the ever beautiful monster that was Yuri Plisetsky.

Finally arriving at their shared apartment, Otabek went to unlock the door only to find that either it hadn’t been locked in the first place, or somebody had already unlocked it. The former was most likely but it still struck Otabek as suspicious. Yuri always had a slight paranoia about leaving the door unlocked, it seemed strange that he had suddenly overcome this fear. Perhaps he’d forgotten? The thought did little to put rest the unease that pumped through Otabek’s veins.

Taking a deep breath, the Kazakh swung open the door and called out a slightly too cheery “I’m home!” when he faltered. The smell of marijuana hit him in the face like a kick in the stomach. Within a split second, Otabek had stumbled through the hallway and into the kitchen. That was where he saw Yuri.

A crumpled figure lay draped over the wooden table, the documents beside him a brutal reminder of the looming divorce. Sighing sadly, the dark haired man reached out to wake Yuri up from his drug induced sleep. Rolling his husband, or future ex-husband, over, Otabek’s hand fell to his side and a shocked cry escaped his mouth.

Blood stained the papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this was kind of angsty. Take the ending as you want and leave what you think happened in the comments below! I wrote this at 2am when I was drunk and crying so sorry for any errors as I haven't really checked it. (In the middle it goes a bit crazy because of Yuri's hallucinations)
> 
> I'm currently working on a multi-chapter fic based on the Yuri!!! On Ice universe but it is going to be a bit darker than what I normally write. It may take a while but I hope to publish the first chapter by December with weekly updates.


End file.
